Little Trouble in Big China Part 4
Little Trouble in Big China Part 4 is an episode from Season 3 of The Garfield Show. Synopsis At the Great Wall of China, Garfield and the others (along with Jon) must brave the traps to reach Fu-Tsang-Lung's treasure trove. Plot In Mt. Hengshan, we see Jon tied up in Bella's helicopter, as Bella puts on an act and asks the master where Garfield and the others went (with Boldo playing the accordion). When the master quietly pretends to be asleep, Bella pouts on how she'll find the location of the heroes, but her cats, Siam and Tyham return tired and point at the ground which is the map Dingbang made to locate the treasure. At the Great Wall of China, Garfield's group get there via a truck, and search for a secret passage. They find a door, and they open it with the key, but are stopped by Jon who is hanging by a rope, held by Bella's helicopter, as Bella gave an ultimatum, helping her find the treasure or Jon would pay the price. Dingbang promises Bella that they'll help her. Inside the cavern, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Dingbang, and Jon lead the way as Bella, Boldo, and the Siamese cats follow. Inside a room, Bella forces the heroes to go on to the other side of the room. Jon goes first as Dingbang follows, and warns Jon not to touch the beams of light as they maneuver their way. Bella then forces Garfield, Odie, and Nermal to go next. Bella and her cats follow, but Boldo suggests they wait, Bella said that they're almost on the other side. On the other side, Jon and Dingbang look at a puzzle, which is composed of 12 animals, urging them to find the correct combination to get through. As Garfield, Odie, and Nermal near the other side, Nermal looks at himself in a reflective lens, and touching the beam of light, causes the entrance to close, the parts of the floor and ceiling to rise up and compress the room. Jon and Dingbang figure out that the puzzle panels are of the Chinese Zodiac and must be put in an order. During the calamity, the cat statue is crushed, and before everyone else shared the same fate, Dingbang and Jon solve the puzzle, and the room returns to normal. The door opens to Fu-Tsang-Lung's treasure trove, full of gold, statues of warriors, and a dragon statue. making Bella beam, thinking with that much gold, she can afford to build over a hundred concert halls. Nermal notices the lifelike statues, like they were petrified. Dingbang points out that on top of the dragon's head is the Fu-Tsang-Lung Diamond. Bella and her cats come up, in hopes of aquiring it. She couldn't remove it, and orders Boldo to grab a vase to Jimmy the Diamond, which causes the diamond to glow. Dingbang warns everyone not to look at the eye of Fu-Tsang Lung, Jon looks at it for some time, but Garfield closes Jon's eyes. Bella and her cats continue to look at it. Boldo looks at the heroes, and notices they closed their eyes, Boldo blocks his eyes as the shining of the diamond gets stronger. When the glowing ceases, Boldo looks in shock as Bella and the Siamese cats are petrified. Suddenly, the cavern begins to collapse, Garfield and the others escape while Jon tries to keep the door from closing, telling to Boldo to escape, but doesn't want to leave his boss all alone. Jon complies and tries to help Boldo. Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and Dingbang make it out of the cavern, but the doors to the cavern are closed for good. But to everyone's surprise, they see Jon and Boldo holding the petrified bodies of Bella and her cats. Dingbang and the pets feel bad for Bella's fate. Odie however coughs out a few coins from the vaults out of his mouth, so it wasn't a total loss. On the plane ride home, Garfield, Jon, Odie, and Nermal, reflect on their China adventure. Nermal demanded an apology from Garfield for all he did in the adventure, Garfield apologizes. At night, back at the Great Wall of China, Boldo tells Bella what he wanted to say, and screams, "You... can't... SING!" the statues start to crack, and Bella along with her cats are no longer petrified, but Bella berates her assistant for insulting her singing, and she and her cats chase Boldo, all over the Great Wall. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Dingbang *Bella Bellissima *Siam and Tyham *Voldo *Jon Minor Characters *Master of Mount Hengshan Trivia *Fucanglong (Fu-Tsang-Lung) is a real dragon in Chinese mythology while the dragon is portrayed as a statue in the series. *Fucanglong is supposed to guard hell in Chinese mythology. *In The Garfield Show, The mountain is called Mount Qingshan but in real life, it is known as Mount Hengshan. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes